


Birthday Bang

by butteredbandits



Series: Roche Week 2021 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breath Control, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Electroplay, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gangbang, Humilation, Impact Play, M/M, Misuse of Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Roche Week 2021, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Voyeurism, excessive cum, floggers, reno has a tongue piercing, this is a lot of tags to just say that that the turks essentially fuck on top of roche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits
Summary: Reno makes sure Roche gets his favorite thing for his birthday: being the center of attention. COMPLETED
Relationships: Elena/Roche, Polyturks - Relationship, Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII), Roche/The Turks, Rude/Roche, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus/Roche, Tseng/Roche
Series: Roche Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Bang

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apologies for the delay on getting the finished version of this fic out! It turned into a monster, and is my longest one-shot to date. But I really just wanted to show Roche some proper affection, and my favorite group to write is of course the Turks. So I elected to let this thing turn into what it wanted to be, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A huge thanks to Sugar_n_Spyce for being my beta reader and cheerleader!

The din of the Shinra cafeteria was typically a comforting sound to Roche, but today just happened to be the one day where it left him feeling lonely. He’d been staring at the birthday card Kunsel had given him for awhile now, running his eyes across the curves of the only two names on the inside. Kunsel had gotten Zack to sign it. Zack was a bright spot within the crumbling department, still ignorant of its dark secrets as he played successor to Angeal. He’d been that naive once. Would he have as many friends as Zack did if he’d stayed that way? It was a bitter feeling, but he couldn’t go back to being an obedient lap dog after what he’d seen. 

The absence of Genesis’ signature was another reminder of how his mentor had drifted away. It hurt, to feel abandoned.

Someone sat across from him. Roche slowly looked up from the card, struggling to draw out of his spiralling thoughts. 

“Yo,” Reno tapped the card with his finger. “Happy birthday, kupo.” He snickered as he read off the greeting from the moogle-themed illustration on the front.

Roche wasn’t sure what to say, he suddenly felt stupid for thinking he didn’t have any friends. Over the past two years he and Reno had developed a bond that was hard to describe. It transcended his hatred for Shinra, Reno was a Turk but he was just as trapped as anyone else in the military divisions. Their shared passion for skirting the rules and getting into trouble had blossomed past quick-n-dirty hookups to real affection. Affection that even extended to Reno’s other partners, loving Reno was a group effort, but that was what made it so fun.

“Got you some cake~” Reno held out a plastic container with a proud smile.   
  
Roche’s foul mood melted away at the gesture from Reno, he took the container and popped the lid immediately. The dessert inside was decorated far too nicely to be from the cafeteria, which meant Reno had definitely gone out of his way to get it for him. The sides of the miniature cake were decorated with red and orange frosting in racing-styled flames. The top had matching frosting flowers interspersed with continued flame motifs. It was downright adorable, and not something he had at all expected from Reno.   
  
“You didn’t have to… but thanks, Reno,” His heart soared as he said it.   
  
“Heh, can’t let my favorite gearhead sit all alone on his special day, now can I?” Reno snapped open a can of some sort of energy drink and made a ‘cheers’ motion before slugging a quarter of it down. If he was opting for something stronger than coffee, that usually meant he had an all-nighter coming up. 

Roche picked up his fork and took a bite of the cake. Vanilla. It was perfectly moist, rich in flavor and just the kind of overpowering sweet he craved. He had a sweet tooth before becoming a SOLDIER and the mako-fueled boost to his metabolism intensified it to the extreme. His approval came out as a muffled moan of pleasure before he went in for the next forkful. They caught up while Roche chowed down, the past few weeks had been particularly busy, cutting their chances to meet up. 

After a while Reno started to check his phone frequently and the conversation slowed to a stop. Something must have come up with work, so Roche focused on finishing his cake with eager mouthfuls. Roche almost startled when Reno suddenly looked up at him again and spoke.

“I got a present for you!” Reno’s eyes lit with mischief and Roche paused mid-bite with an intrigued tilt of his head.

“Oh? What is it?” Roche asked, then popped the last bite into his mouth.

“Not something I can give you _here_.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Roche laughed in response.

“Gonna make me guess?” Roche’s voice dropped and he lowered his eyes. He knew where this was going.

“I mean if you’d rather waste time guessing, be my guest, but I thought we’d have way more fun the elevator I just disabled the cameras in,” Reno stood up, and Roche caught the outline of his erection in the front of his pants, which immediately had him on board.

“You know me, always in a hurry.” Roche gave a joking shrug then stood up as well and followed Reno to the elevator. He folded his birthday card and tucked it into a chest pocket on the way.

The minute the metal doors snapped shut behind them Reno pressed Roche against the right wall of the elevator and locked their lips in an eager kiss. Gods, he loved it when Reno took the lead and got aggressive like this. A nice change of pace, he went along with it and let his hands roam across the redhead’s sides, then over his hips and down to grab a nice squeeze of his ass. He got a nipped bottom lip in response and gave a pleased growl before pulling Reno’s waist forward to grind against him. 

“Mm, you taste like frosting,” Reno teased as he moved his hands up to start unzipping Roche’s jumpsuit, he’d gotten pretty damn fast at working around all the belts instead of wasting time prying them open.

“Not as sweet as you though,” Roche nuzzled back in for another kiss even as Reno rolled his eyes. 

Their kiss resumed and grew more heated, the risky location only made the couple more eager. Roche hummed happily when Reno’s hands dipped under his jumpsuit, the soft leather of his gloves felt divine against his hard cock. After a few teasing strokes Reno broke from the kiss and got on his knees. 

“And now for _my_ dessert,” Reno lapped at the head of Roche’s dick before taking it into his mouth with a soft hum. 

That comment had to be revenge for Roche’s cheesy line, and he couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up out of him in response. Reno’s mouth always felt so fucking _good_. He threaded his fingers into Reno’s hair and leaned back against the wall with a satisfied huff as his lover worked him over. 

Reno had a talent for giving head, Roche smirked as he recalled that it was actually trained skill. Tseng made sure Reno was on a practice regimen to keep his gag reflex suppressed. Roche had found that fun tidbit out when he walked in on one of those training sessions, and got to help Reno with some 'drills'. With that in mind, he wasn't shy about gripping Reno's hair and pulling him down until his nose was flush with his groin. 

"Mmn, Reno…" Roche delighted in the sound of Reno struggling to accommodate the intrusion and only let go when he felt him signal for air with two firm slaps to his thigh. 

The elevator started to move, but in the time it took Roche to wonder why the floor number had been replaced with the word 'override' Reno recovered and had his cock all the way down his throat again. That wet warmth sent pleasure simmering through his abdomen, and when Reno backed off and sucked on the way his legs went weak.   
  
“Gonna give you all the cream you want,” Roche whispered, his voice thick with desire.

Reno made a noise of embarrassment, but with the way it vibrated across his cock Roche was tempted to say something else groan-worthy. Reno started to bob his head, building up a steady pattern of bobbing and sucking that had Roche teetering on the edge of an orgasm within a few minutes. His first orgasm was always quick, but he wasn’t ever satisfied until the third or fourth.

The elevator continued to descend, had Roche been paying attention he would have realized they’d traveled below the garage, the lowest floor otherwise available to him with his clearance level. He was too focused on the sensation of Reno’s throat tightening around his dick each time he bottomed out.   
  
“Fuck, almost…” Roche gasped as he started to go over the edge.

Reno moaned his approval when Roche grabbed his head in both hands and held him in place so he could thrust into his mouth. Each movement was pure bliss, and Roche was reduced to animalistic grunts as he spilled his load into Reno’s mouth. After each pulse of his cock he felt Reno swallow, milking him until the very last drop. 

Roche watched as Reno backed off and licked the excess off his lips, even as he struggled to regulate his breathing. He looked perfect like that, his cheeks flush, pupils blown out with lust, drool and cum shimmering down his chin and neck. There was something different than normal though, which caught his attention. Reno usually jerked off while giving head, but he’d forgone it this time. 

“You good sweetheart?” Roche asked, and extended his hand to help Reno up, who took it. 

“Perfect, really,” Reno hummed in response as he pressed alongside Roche’s body, grinding his covered erection against his thigh.  
  
The elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened with a friendly chime. Before Roche could go about returning the favor Reno pulled him along with one hand. Roche protested and quickly tried to tuck his half-hard dick back into his pants. 

“What’s going on?” Roche asked, cooperating once he had his clothes halfway back on. 

“Your present is at the end of the hallway,” Reno had that playful look again. “C’mon!” 

Whatever Reno had planned out, he was excited. That was enough to pique Roche’s curiosity. So the elevator blowjob hadn’t been the present after all. Roche followed along and took in their surroundings, looking for a clue. They were passing by interrogation rooms, though the ones on either side of the hallway had windows and each room was empty

The door on the end was the only one without a window. Reno approached it and quickly tapped in a code on the adjacent console. The door slid open, revealing the last thing Roche had been expecting.

Tseng, Rude, Elena, and Rufus were waiting for them. The room at the end of the hall was clearly where the Turks did the ‘hands on interviews’. What was otherwise a plain room with a blood-stained cement floor had been obviously redressed for a BDSM scene. A plain white rug had been rolled out in the center of the room, and a twin-sized bed took the center stage, the lighting had been adjusted to cast a spotlight on it. The bedframe was solid iron, and each post had a loop for cuffs welded on, not something he’d be able to escape easily. There were two tables on either side of the room, lined with impact tools and sex toys. A strap-on with a frighteningly large, neon red dildo caught Roche’s eye, Elena’s immediate giggle drew his attention back to the people waiting.

“Happy birthday, Roche!” Elena piped up first, she was just as excited about the affair as Reno was.

The other three repeated the sentiment and Roche realized that Reno was now at his side, practically buzzing with excitement. 

“Sooo, here’s the offer. We planned out all of your favorite kinky stuff, and wanna gang bang you. If you’d rather I go in the middle, I’m prepared for that too. Otherwise we’ll give you your presents and send you on your way.” Reno explained.

Tseng sighed, indicating that he'd planned a more detailed pitch. But Roche knew his answer already. Being the center of attention was kind of his thing, and the thought of all the Turks and Rufus fucking his brains out was enough to have him fully hard again.

"I'm in. Be crazy not to," Roche pulled Reno against his side and caught his lips in a quick kiss, which he ended up drawing out until Reno moaned and pulled away. 

“ _Good_ ,” Rufus’s tone was pleased, “I’ve been wondering if you can be tired out.” 

Roche hadn’t spent too much time alone with the VP, but since he’d been welcomed into the group his punishments for property damage had become far more carnal. Rufus was beyond attractive, especially in the white waistcoat style corset he was sporting today. The gold boning accented his frame perfectly. 

“Rude’s up first.” Reno chimed, which caused Tseng’s smile to go wicked.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Reno,” Tseng’s voice had the svelte, commanding edge Roche now associated with their bi-monthly ‘training’ sessions, “Our birthday boy needs to get his spanking first.”

Roche thrilled as all sets of eyes honed in on him. The ironic nature of their location in a torture cell, didn’t escape him, and yet the danger only excited him more. Despite the recent orgasm he felt riled, as if he’d been teased all day. 

“Better get out of those clothes,” Rude’s gaze lingered, making Roche acutely aware of the fact that he was already half undressed, “ _The rest of the way_.” 

Rude’s low voice sent a shiver down Roche’s spine and he felt his cock twitch with interest. Hell yeah, this had to be the best birthday surprise he’d ever received.

“You Turks don’t waste time,” Roche chuckled, and then undid the belts of his uniform, allowing him to easily peel out of the rest of his clothes.   
  
“Must be why you like us, Speed Demon,” Reno winked at him, then slipped from his side to peruse the work table lined with toys.

Once Roche was all the way undressed Tseng sat on the edge of the bed, then beckoned to him, “Come.” 

Roche’s core tightened with anticipation. Out of the group, Tseng was the most sadistic in his punishments. Perhaps that’s why he had his continued obedience, that and the fact that Lazard had agreed to let Tseng be in charge of any and all of his official punishment. Roche approached and sat when directed. He could feel his own pulse fluttering in the vein of his neck at the sight of Tseng’s leather gloves. 

“This is a safe space, if anyone needs to stop use your safeword," Tseng’s reminder left butterflies dancing in Roche’s stomach. 

“Now then, lets begin,” Tseng placed his hand on Roche’s upper back and directed him to lay down across his lap, bare ass exposed to the group.

“Twenty-four spanks, if I recall correctly, Tseng," Rufus had picked up a riding crop while Roche wasn’t looking and snapped it into his palm experimentally, the sharp sound caused Roche to shiver.

“That’s right, not quite enough to be divided evenly however," One of Tseng's hands began a slow descent down Roche's back, "Reno has had enough fun toying with him, he'll deliver the final four."

Reno whined from off to the side in response, Roche laughed- he was in agreement with Tseng. He went still when the hand sliding down his back finally came to a stop at his ass. The leather of Tseng’s glove was warm, and promised plenty of sting. It was just a matter of when it would start. 

Rufus approached, and Roche swore his heart stopped for a moment when the tongue of the crop made contact with the underside of his chin. He lifted his head to make eye contact with Rufus, who was looking down at him with an impish smirk.

“You’re going to count out each one, if you make a mistake we’ll restart,” Rufus tapped the crop against Roche’s cheek and then withdrew it. 

“Be as loud as you like,” That was Elena, who was now holding a mean looking flogger in her hand, “This room is completely soundproof.” 

Tseng’s hand moved in a circle across his right ass cheek, then withdrew. Roche tried to relax, but tensed in anticipation anyways, which made the impact of Tseng’s hand all the more intense. 

“O-one!” He called out, more of a gasp than a word.

The next strike came immediately, on the opposite cheek. Roche counted out, and each strike felt like it went straight to his cock. The last two spanks from Tseng were particularly rough. Tseng had worked with him enough to know his limits and left him hungry for more. As far as the spanking went, it seemed that Tseng was going to be the most gentle of the group, not what Roche had been expecting.

Rude was next. His sunglasses were gone now, and the sight of the heat in his dark eyes had Roche’s cock leaking against Tseng’s pants. He’d probably be getting punished for making a mess later. He didn’t care, and went as far as grinding against Tseng’s thighs with a pleased grunt. 

“Stay still,” Rude’s smooth voice came with a gentle brush of the soft leather paddle he’d chosen as he lined up for his first strike.

Rather than going for one side or the other, Rude sent the paddle across both of Roche’s ass cheeks, producing a loud smack and pain that radiated out perfectly through his groin.

“Mn- Six!” Roche moaned and let his head fall forward against the soft mattress.

Rude wasn’t holding back, he was going full-throttle, just how Roche liked things. Each hit went over the same spot, leaving heat searing at his abused skin by the time he called out the tenth strike. Roche felt something ache inside of him, a gnawing urge for more pain, to have someone fuck his ass and leave him a drooling mess. Given the company and variety of tools lined up, he’d just have to hold out a little bit longer. 

The moment Rude was done he gave a needy groan and arched his back. _Fuck_ , he’d underestimated how hot being in the center of all the attention would get him. 

“Look at you, so eager,” Rufus stepped up next, “Tell me you want this.” 

Roche’s cheeks turned a shade darker as he realized that he’d have to beg. Rufus loved to degrade him. In the beginning Roche had loathed it. Now? He couldn’t resist the sight of blonde, crop in hand, waiting expectantly for him to speak. Roche hoped that Rufus understood what compliance meant, coming from him. 

“Hell yeah I want it,” Roche licked his lips and shifted to get more comfortable, “Hit me with all you got, Sir.”

 _Thwack!_ The riding crop snapped across Roche’s ass, sending a jolt of agony through his ass like a lightning bolt. Despite his best effort, Roche jerked in Tseng’s lap with a yelp of pain. The motion just caused his erection to slide against the man’s thighs, reinforcing his masochistic enjoyment of the pain.

Shit. What number? Roche had forgotten. Rufus was trying to trip him up, he covered his lapse in response with another moan. Tseng’s fingers carded through his hair before taking a firm hold and yanking back to force Roche to lift his head. 

“Speak,” Tseng commanded, Roche saw the dark look in Rufus’ eyes. 

Luckily Reno was standing just past Rufus’ shoulder, two index fingers raised to remind him of where they were at. 

“Eleve- ,” Roche didn’t even finish the word before Rufus struck again, making him sob out. 

“Twelve! Fuck!” Roche felt another surge of adrenaline spike within him, each pulse of his heart seemed to be echoed by an aching throb in his dick.

“Don’t make me wait again,” Rufus nailed Roche with the next three in quick succession, forcing the SOLDIER to quickly count off between strangled gasps. 

Roche was still attempting to wrangle his senses back when Elena laid into him with the flogger. As far as the sting went, it was a step down from the riding crop. The dozen strips of soft leather highlighted the five individual marks Rufus had left behind, and had his nerve endings singing.

“Hha- ah sixteen,” Roche felt his thighs start to shake from overstimulation.

“Good boy, keep it up,” Elena praised before laying down another perfectly thuddy slap against Roche’s ass.

“Seventeen!” Roche gripped at the sheets, his head was starting to go fuzzy, his thoughts muted. 

Roche was left panting in the aftermath of Elena’s next three forceful strikes. Each slap from the flogger left red streaks across his ass. The skin was beyond sensitive now, primed for Reno’s choice of torture impliment. With only four strikes to make his mark, Reno had opted for something harsh. A whip-thin rattan cane.

“You ready for me babe?” Reno flicked the cane once to create the distinct sound of swishing air, and Roche flinched instinctively.

Tseng’s hand returned to his hair, but this time it was to comfort him with gentle pressure along his scalp. Roche took a moment to just breathe, he could feel the sweat cooling on his back, and the warmth of Tseng’s body alongside his. He finally gave Reno a nod. He could handle this. He wanted it, the more pain he was gifted, the more alive he felt.

The sound of the cane cutting through the air was shortly followed by a ragged yowl of agony. Roche’s grip on the sheets tightened as his nerves sizzled with white-hot pain. A welt formed immediately where the strike had landed, leaving him wiggling as his body translated the harsh stimulation to arousal. 

“Tw-twenty one!” 

_Swish_! Another choked noise tore from Roche’s throat as a line of heat formed opposite of the first. 

“Twenty two!” Roche grimaced as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes without his permission, he was getting close to his limit but Tseng’s hand in his hair kept him grounded.

“Breathe, don’t tense up,” Rude whispered.

Roche nodded and inhaled a deep breath through his nose, as he exhaled through his mouth his muscles relaxed. Reno struck, and Roche jerked with an unrestrained howl. 

“Twenty three!” Roche twisted the sheets around his fists, trying to find an outlet for all the discomfort ringing through his body, in direct competition with the warmth in his abdomen, and the pleasant sensation of Tseng’s lap under his hard cock. His balls ached with the need to unload, and he could feel that the wet spot he’d left on Tseng’s lap had expanded to a puddle. 

“Last one, Ro,” Reno said softly, “You’re doing so good for me baby. Take another breath.”

Roche held his breath for a moment, stealing the chance to center himself before finally inhaling deep. His expression turned to a wince, then he exhaled. The last snap of the cane was followed by the sound of ripping fabric. Roche’s shoulders shook as he tried to keep from screaming as that last strike crossed one of the sore spots left by the riding crop, he had torn the sheet without intending to. When the sensation ebbed to a more tolerable sear he released the sob he’d held onto and slumped down in Tseng’s lap.

“Twenty four,” The word felt like release, relief crashed through Roche and he found himself shifting from tears to laughter as the endorphin high hit him.

“Lemme take over boss,” Reno said.

“Of course. Roche, sit up,” Tseng patted Roche’s back to draw his attention.

Roche sat up as Tseng and Reno traded places, the motion reignited the ache in his rear and he moaned. He was hungry for more touch now. The pain had heightened his senses, even the brush of the air against his skin seemed to elicit pleasure. He felt hollow, and wanted so badly to be filled. 

“Bet you’re ready to get fucked now, huh?” Reno tugged Roche against him, laying a series of kisses across his exposed neck as he gently scraped his fingernails through the SOLDIER’s happy trail.

“Yeah,” Roche felt like he was drifting slightly, and leaned into Reno’s touch, “gonna make me beg for it?”

Rude sat on the edge of the bed, a bottle of lube in hand and a playful smile on his face, he answered for Reno, “No, you just lay back and let us handle all the work.” 

“Better go on your belly,” Reno gently extracted himself from Roche’s grasp then stood up and moved to the head of the bed, Elena handed him a pair of red leather cuffs with metal clips, intended for the loops on each bedpost. 

Roche offered no argument, the thought of fabric rubbing against his raw ass was not a pleasant one. The friction would be more useful against his dick. He moved to lay on his stomach and offered his wrists to Reno. The cuffs were lined with soft fabric along the inside and perfectly snug without biting painfully into his flesh. Ideal for a long session. The metal loops on the bedpost were just high enough that he had to lift his forearms, but the chain offered enough give for him to relax his arms half way when needed. 

Rude directed Roche’s legs apart then knelt between them on the bed. Roche’s ass was beautifully marked with red streaks from the cane and flogger. It would only be an hour or so until the hue faded, but for now the surrounding skin was a soft shade of pink. Roche hissed in a sharp breath as Rude’s hands grabbed his beaten ass and spread his cheeks. After a brief pause he felt a wet warmth drip onto his hole. 

Rude's fingers followed, massaging at the rim of tight muscle to spread the lube until he could slip them inside. Roche closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Rude's probing motions. Every time Rude added a finger he added a generous amount of lube. The giant red dildo Roche had seen came back to mind. They were warming him up for _that_ , weren't they? He wasn't surprised when Rude started working him with three fingers. 

The moment Rude swept across his prostate Roche bucked his hips, grinding against the mattress with a keening whine. He hoped they were planning on tossing the mattress, because he was already dripping precum like a fountain. Rude repeated the motion every other forward push until Roche was moaning and drooling. It dragged on for what felt like hours, Rude methodically coaxing his muscles to relax while teasing at what Roche really wanted.

"Come on, fuck me already," Roche whined and arched his back, pushing back against Rude. 

"Ask nice, then," Rude curled his fingers and tapped mercilessly against Roche's sweet spot. 

Roche bit back several choice curses, and struggled through a moan before he could form a proper sentence, “Please, Rude….” 

“Please what?” Rude laughed softly as he applied more pressure, clearly taking pleasure in Roche’s tortured, needy noises.

“Please fuck me!” Roche jerked against his restraints with a frustrated groan.

Rude answered without words. The slick, blunt tip of his cock pressed at Roche's stretched opening. He teased at it until Roche growled with frustration. It was his damn birthday, he hoped they didn't all plan on teasing him like this. He needed to get stuffed as of ten minutes ago. Roche lifted his hips up and managed to take the very tip inside. 

"Impatient," Rude smacked Roche's rear and then thrust forward, pushing the yelping blond into the mattress. 

_Damn_! That stung. It had been worth it though, Rude's thick cock felt like nirvana as it stretched him out further. Roche only got a few seconds to melt into the mattress with boneless delight. Rude started to move, slowly drawing back until he nearly slipped out before driving back in with a sharp thrust that slapped his hips against Roche's tender ass. 

" _YES!_ " Roche's world faded away to pure pleasure as that motion punched right against his prostate. 

Rude kept balanced with one hand splayed across Roche's upper back. He started up a steady rhythm of thrusts that had the blond reduced to whimpers in less than a minute. It wasn’t going to take much more to get him off, not with the way each motion drove his erection against the mattress. 

“Mm, damn Rude. Lookin’ good,” Reno’s comment grabbed Roche’s attention, he glanced up to see the redhead with his dick in hand. 

“Careful-” Rude’s other hand snapped forward to grab at Roche’s hair, and he gave a sharp tug as he casually continued to talk to his partner, “-you’re not supposed to cum till you have your turn with him.” 

sRude gave his ass another spank, and that was all it took. Roche shouted out as his muscles tightened and he hit his peak hard. Rude didn't let up, but Roche took satisfaction in the moans that slipped out as he clamped down on each of Rude's thrusts. Within moments the sheets under Roche were soaked in a deluge of cum.

Each continued thrust from Rude caused a wave of overwhelming heat to course through Roche’s body. The overstimulation just dragged out his orgasm, and by the time Rude’s hips stuttered to a halt Roche felt near drunk. His head was finally released and Roche dropped his face to the mattress to muffle his pleased noises as he felt each pulse of Rude’s cock, each burst of wet heat filling him up. In the haze of it all he’d gotten hard again, primed for whoever was up next. If there was one thing the SOLDIER program had given him, it was endurance, and he was grateful for it.

“Good boy.” Rude’s words came with a gentle hand in his hair and Roche sighed happily at the praise.

“Happy birthday to me, indeed.” Roche smiled at his own joke and was relieved when his wrists were unclipped from the bedposts.

Rude gently slipped out and stepped away, causing some of his cum to drip out of Roche’s ass. He shivered at the sensation and squirmed as his attention shifted to the sticky mess between him and the mattress. He had a feeling that he was going to be in need of a bath after every Turk had their turn with him. At least the high of his orgasm had dulled the pain on his abused ass cheeks to a pleasurable throb.

“Are you going to lie in your mess all day?” Tseng’s smooth voice had a playful, teasing edge, “It wouldn’t surprise me, with the way you leave your uniform.” 

Roche’s cheeks flared with heat, Tseng had taken to humiliating him about his general messiness, but that only had him leaning into it so he earned more punishments. Something about the way Tseng wielded a wooden bath brush sent Roche into a frenzy every time he ended up on the receiving end of it in the tub. Of course he’d bring it up here, in front of everyone, while actively making him have to stay in the mess anyways.   
  
“Should have opted for plastic sheets,” Roche remembered that his wrists had been freed and rolled to lay on his back, still in the mess of course.

“You _are_ quite the hazard,” Tseng approached the bed, and hooked Roche’s wrists by the clips dangling from his cuffs. “You’re going to make amends for those sheets, and my slacks.” 

Roche had to tilt his head back to look upside down at Tseng’s waist. Yep, he’d left a hand-sized blotch of pre-cum on Tseng’s thighs. If the wet patch had been any higher it would have given the impression that Tseng had pissed his pants. Roche had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing, though the sadistic gleam in Tseng’s eyes meant that he’d caught his reaction. His freedom had been brief, Tseng clipped him to the posts again and Roche’s eyes lingered on the swell in the front of his pants.

Tseng smiled and slowly removed his belt, “Elena, his ankles, please.” 

“Yes, sir!” Elena sounded positively thrilled from off to the side, Roche would have looked but he was distracted by the sight of Tseng unzipping his pants. 

Roche’s heart skipped a beat as Tseng pushed down the waistband of his briefs and his cock bobbed free. It was a treat to see every time, the man was well-hung and only rarely let Roche have the pleasure of going for a ride. Their alone time was primarily centered on Roche’s discipline, administered through the medium of BDSM. Having typically cool, controlled, _Tseng_ hard for him just made Roche all the more enthusiastic to put his mouth to good use. 

“Come closer, I’ll show you how sorry I am,” Roche tried to scoot forward but Elena caught his ankles at that moment and he huffed in frustration as he felt the cuffs slip on, followed shortly by the clip of the chains to each bed post. 

“Mn, I’ll see it soon enough,” Tseng’s knowing look to Elena sent a shiver of anticipation dancing down Roche’s spine.

The bed was tall enough that Tseng only had to bend his knees slightly to bring his dick into reach of Roche’s mouth. He stayed back a few inches, to enjoy the sight of Roche trying to extend his neck to reach. Rufus chuckled from the side, and Roche turned to give him a flustered glare. Reno was no longer at his waist, having found a more comfortable spot in Rude’s lap. Elena had just slipped out of her suit jacket, but before Roche got to see if she undressed any further, Tseng's cock bumped against his nose, reminding him to focus.  
  
Being upside down was going to make things tough, especially after being fucked near brainless. Roche started with a broad lick along the underside of the shaft, he bobbed his head to go back towards the tip and lapped at it until he coaxed a hot drip of precum out. It came with a soft moan of pleasure from Tseng, and Roche’s own cock jolted with desire at the taste of it. 

“Go on, enough teasing,” Tseng angled his hips forward and down, allowing Roche to seal his lips around the head of his cock.

The angle was no good, Roche couldn’t get more than a couple of inches into his mouth before losing control. If he’d had his hands free he might have had more luck. It was only when Tseng’s gloved hand wrapped around his throat that he realized the purpose of the positioning. Roche closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose, and sure enough Tseng’s pointer finger and thumb moved to hold his jaw in place. He was able to relax his throat as Tseng rolled his hips forward and thrust into his mouth proper.   
  
Roche didn’t gag on the first thrust, which he considered a victory. The third thrust didn’t go as well and he choked. Tseng continued with a series of slow, shallow movements until Roche was warmed up. Then Tseng pressed deep, until the head of his length remained in contact with the back of Roche’s throat.

A soft hand stroked across Roche’s claves, then up his thigh as someone’s weight settled on the bed between his spread legs. That had to be Elena, she was the smallest of the group. Curious fingers prodded into his ass and Roche’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried to focus on his breathing, difficult as it was with Tseng’s dick lodged in his throat. Her fingers left, then returned, coated with even more warmed up lube.

“Are you sure, Reno?” Elena twisted her fingers inside, making Roche huff out a choked whimper.

“Yeah, Laney, I’m sure. I used some of the knotted toys on him last week, he can take that one,” Reno’s voice was raspy, and his words were followed by a soft moan, was Rude playing with him? Roche desperately wanted to turn to see, but he couldn’t, so he jerked at the restraints in frustration and tried to tilt his face so he stopped drooling down the sides of his cheeks.

“Oh? That means I don’t have to go easy on him then,” Elena’s devious chuckle had Roche’s heart pounding. 

“He’s a size queen, like Reno,” Rude said, causing Reno to string out some choice curses. 

“Better hurry, he’s going red,” Rufus’ voice came from behind Tseng, and Roche heard the slide of fabric, followed by a soft sigh from Tseng. _Interesting..._

“Right.” Elena’s fingers departed, and were replaced by the tapered tip of her strap on.

The first few inches were manageable, Roche was able to find balance between choking on Tseng’s dick and breathing. Once Elena got to the halfway mark the girth of the dildo started to really stretch him and put pressure on his prostate. The next press forward intensified the sensation and Roche groaned low in his throat, which caused Tseng’s cock to throb and finally break Roche’s control. He gagged on the burst of precum and jerked in his binds, unintentionally clenching on the dildo and redoubling his misery. Tseng finally granted him mercy and stepped back. A string of spit connected the tip of his cock to Roche’s bottom lip for a brief moment before it snapped.

“Hh- ah, it’s so big…” Roche’s stomach twisted with a combination of arousal and terror when he looked down and saw the size of the base where it rested against Elena’s crotch. It was as thick as a damn baseball bat! 

“Good thing Rude warmed you up, huh?” Elena’s eyes gleamed with enthusiasm, “I wanted to be first, but we decided it would be better not to break you right away.” 

Roche was struck by Elena’s beauty in that moment. She was clearly enjoying herself. She had disposed of her pants, and her dress shirt was unbuttoned down to the belly, revealing the athletic curves of her body, and enough scars to remind Roche that she was as dangerous as the rest of the people in the room. Of course the sadistic curl to her glossy lips was the sweet cherry on top of it all. Yeah, she could wreck him, and it was exactly what he wanted.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Tseng’s grip returned to Roche’s jaw, the only warning he got, but just enough to allow him to accept Tseng’s dick back into his throat once more. 

_Oh_ , these two were intense as a pair. Tseng wasn’t going easy on him now that Elena was hilted deep inside of him. He’d have to adjust. Roche caught on to Tseng’s rhythm and was able to steal breaths between thrusts, at least until Elena moved her hips for the first time. Even with Rude’s cum and the added lube easing the motion, that first thrust caused a broken noise to come from Roche’s core, muffled in a wet groan when Tseng’s dick cut off his air.

Each centimeter of the dildo felt like it was pushing him apart as Elena finally found her pace. She timed herself opposite of Tseng, so there was always one cock sliding into him at a given moment, sawing him apart with pleasure. Roche surrendered to it, to the warmth that overtook him, letting his thoughts melt away until all he could do was feel. Roche was unaware of the broken way he moaned, of the spit bubbling and dripping out of his mouth as Tseng fucked his throat raw. He had no way to grasp how long they suspended him in that bliss, but it was too long and not enough in the same stroke.

“Elena-” Tseng’s voice was deeper than usual, and that husky tone made Roche’s cock throb, he was drifting close to another orgasm, “- stop toying with him.” 

“He’s so cute like this though,” Elena’s fingers found Roche’s nipples, and she gave each of them a sharp tug and twist, which made Roche sob out and jerk his hips down. 

Tseng released a shaky moan of his own, and that’s when Roche finally figured out what Rufus had done. The soft buzz he’d been hearing wasn’t in his imagination, Rufus must have slipped a toy inside of him earlier. If Roche had to guess, Rufus was probably off to the side with the remote.   
  
“T-that was an order,” Tseng’s hips stuttered forward and he moaned again, Roche heard Rufus’ laughter from nearby. Yep. Rufus was being a menace, Roche could respect that.  
  
“ _Oh,_ ” She must have had the same realization, “Yes, Sir!” Elena’s hands moved to Roche’s hips and she shimmied a bit to readjust her position, angling up.

The next forward slide of the dildo went right across Roche’s sweet spot and left stars dancing on his vision. She started to really ram home with each thrust, and was merciless as she landed each one right into his prostate. It felt so damn good it ached and Roche cried out in alarm as a burst of precum shot across his belly. Tseng moaned at the sight and gripped Roche’s head with both hands, forcing him to hold still as he took Roche to his absolute limit with brutal thrusts. 

_FUCK_. Roche felt like he was being torn apart, it was too much. Both ends of him were being ravaged, there was no way to alleviate the cresting pressure inside of him. Was he moaning or sobbing now? He couldn’t tell the difference, not when white-hot heat lanced through his core and left him shattered in ecstasy. Each pulse of cum ripped a strangled sob from him, which served to drive Tseng over his own peak. The first burst of cum to land against the back of his throat forced Roche to swallow immediately, which encouraged Tseng to press his hips forward to send the rest down deep. 

Elena slowed to a stop, and Roche sagged against the mattress in relief when Tseng finally released his head and stepped back. One last string of cum dripped from the tip of his cock and landed on Roche’s neck, but he was too busy admiring the man above to care. Tseng was beautiful in the aftermath of his orgasm, his hair draped around his shoulders, a few strands stray. His pupils were blown out from the rush of dopamine and Roche’s heart fluttered when he realized that Tseng had truly let his walls down for a moment in the midst of his afterglow. Tseng caught the five sets of eyes looking at him and regained his composure with a steadying breath.

“Are you alright, Roche?” Tseng tried to move on from the topic, Roche was too dumbfounded to find words so he just nodded numbly, still stuck on how striking Tseng was when even slightly disheveled. 

“That was beyond hot.” Reno spoke up first, when Roche looked over he saw that Rude had tied Reno’s hands together behind his back and had parked him on the ground in front of his chair. He must have gotten too close to an orgasm at some point.

“I agree,” Rufus’ voice was full of pride, he’d helped Tseng along to that powerful orgasm after all.

“You should make use of his mouth next,” Rufus walked behind Elena as he spoke and then pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Only if you promise to make him scream for me,” Elena’s reply terrified Roche as much as it renewed the ache deep inside of him, it felt like being circled by sharks, sexy sharks that he wanted to be eaten up by. 

“Better leave this here then,” Rufus said, a few quiet clicks followed, and Roche watched with alarm as Elena moved up onto her knees and left the strap on behind.

“Such a messy boy,” Elena dipped her fingers into the sizable puddle of cum that had spread across Roche’s abdomen, she trailed up through the blob nestled between Roche’s pecs and then offered her fingers to Roche’s lips.

“Had your help,” Roche couldn’t manage more syllables than that, and took the offered fingers into his mouth.

Roche hummed and sucked his own cum from Elena’s fingers, it tasted decent today, a good thing because Elena brought another scoop to his lips. It was humiliating and so damn sexy all at the same time. His body seemed to know that it wasn’t over yet, the mako was rising in his system in response to the physical distress. It manifested as an increased glow in his irises, strong enough he saw the way it reflected on the sides of his nose, and a building urge to breed the closest hole he could find. He hoped the chains would hold, the last time Tseng had gotten him to this point… well he’d gotten away with plenty of trouble and right now he was happy to remain as the Turks’ personal fuck toy, despite his genetically-altered urges. 

“More,” Roche shifted on the bed, trying to fight the need to bust out of his bonds, “- _please_.” 

“Manners?” Tseng’s voice was now coming from Reno’s proximity, “That’s a surprise.” 

“He’s reaching his limit,” That was Rude, “Careful, he’ll go feral if you tease him now.” 

Roche’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, why did getting called out on the truth make him feel so flustered? It made sense though, he’d only done a few scenes with Elena before, and never anything that took him past the redline like this, the warning was a sound one.

“Wouldn’t want to end up like Tseng did-” Reno’s words were followed with a sharp slap, then a needy, gurgled moan.

Elena laughed in response to the exchange and pressed her fingers against Roche’s tongue. Roche was transfixed by the amused smirk playing across her features. She wanted to play with fire, and Rufus was watching from over her shoulder with an equally entertained expression.

“Tell me what you want, Roche,” She kept her fingers lodged in place, ensuring he wouldn’t be able to enunciate at all. 

Tseng and Elena had a penchant for playing games he could only lose. Roche did his best to ask for someone to ride his dick, and even threw in a ‘please’, but it only came out as a muffled groan. Elena’s smile widened and Roche felt Rufus kneel on the bed. Rufus started to unhook the dildo from the straps, without removing it from his ass. _Oh no_.

“What was that? Try again,” Elena pushed her fingers further across his tongue, and Roche was grateful that Tseng had just assassinated his gag reflex. 

“Mngh-!” Roche jerked at his wrist restraints with a moan, not even trying for words this time, he was rewarded with a slide of the dildo part way out of his ass, before it drove home again.

“Too bad, guess we’ll just have to go with Rufus’ idea.” Elena stood up, and kept her fingers lodged in Roche’s mouth as she got back onto the bed and knelt over his face, facing towards Rufus.

Roche didn’t get the chance between Elena withdrawing her fingers and sitting down to try and communicate. Not that it mattered any more. He was already getting something he wanted. Elena’s thighs bracketed the sides of his head, giving him one course of action. Roche lifted his head up and nuzzled right up against her pussy. The scent of her slick made him groan, he’d cum hard three times so far but that one hit of her pheromones had him revving up once again. 

Nothing left to do but prove that his tongue could be useful. Roche extended his tongue in a broad swath across Elena’s labia towards her clit. Gaia, she was so wet already, and the distinct tang that coated his tongue immediately had him eager for more. Roche sealed his lips around her clit and sucked. She almost tasted sweet, and Roche hummed with pleasure. He moved back down, tongue focused to a point so he could part her folds. He focused on her breathing, listening for what spots caused a reaction as he explored with eager strokes. 

“Look at that, he’s hard again.” Rufus’ comment was followed by his hand circling around Roche’s over sensitive dick.

Roche moaned against Elena’s pussy and she immediately grinded down against his extended tongue, sliding forward until it prodded at her hole. Was that what she wanted? Roche made noise on purpose this time, and she pressed down again, allowing him to delve further inside. He didn’t have to think about making noise again, Rufus started to jerk him off with steady strokes, timed with shallow thrusts of the dildo that played torturously along his abused prostate. Roche wasn’t quite screaming yet but it was close enough for Elena, she started to grind back and forth, riding Roche’s tongue and damn near suffocating him.

“Mmn, good boy,” Elena reached behind to grab Roche’s hair and yanked, forcing him to be flush with her body, “Deeper.” 

Roche wasn’t sure how much deeper he could push his face against Elena’s pussy, but he was going to damn well try. Her scent surrounded him, invaded every part of him until it felt like he was going to drown. His chin and nose were already drenched, and Roche kept working, flitting the tip of his tongue against Elena’s inner walls as best he could with the added distraction of Rufus pounding the dildo in and out of his ass. 

“Elena, may I?” Rude’s voice was full of desire, and Roche noticed Rude’s bare thighs and half-hard cock in the small gap of vision he had underneath the rookie turk.

“Aah, yes! Rude… right there…” Roche felt something shift near his chin, and heard Rufus make a pleased noise. 

Rude was spreading her lips, showing off her clit to Rufus as he stroked it between his middle and ring fingers. The response was immediate, Elena clenched down around Roche’s tongue with a gasp. Rufus’ hand on his cock was soon accompanied by his dick, stroking the both of them off together as he took in the display. Roche was going dizzy now, only able to breathe in short gasps of air when Elena’s hips rolled forward into Rude’s hand.

“Aw come on boss!” Reno’s whine sounded distant with Elena’s thighs wrapped around his head. “Don’t leave me tied up! This whole thing was my idea...”

Rufus’s movements paused, giving Roche enough time to understand that things were devolving. Tseng’s whisper was too low for him to make out, but it was followed by Rufus’ hips jerking forward hard, and a pleasured shout. Roche echoed it, and each forward motion thereafter had more force. Was Tseng fucking Rufus? The mental image of that, and knowing Tseng had just cum, Roche felt a wave of pride course through him that vanished in a burst of panic when Elena’s thighs gripped his head with near-lethal force.

“Oh- _oh_!” Elena’s moans increased in pitch and Rude’s fingers dipped down to take the place of Roche’s tongue. 

Roche was more than eager for his first full breath of air, it’d been at least ten minutes since Elena had taken a seat, he let his head fall back and parted his lips with a desperate gasp. Elena jerked above him as Rude’s fingers sent her shouting over her peak, and before he had the chance to close his mouth he found it filled with the forceful result of Elena’s orgasm. It was saltier than what he’d been devouring, and the second gush went high, soaking his forehead and hair, forcing him to close his eyes as it dripped down the rest of his face. Roche found himself smiling, he would have laughed if he had the air for it. This was _fun_.

“Oh, ‘lena… I’m clo- mnfg-,” Rufus’ words were cut off, and Roche felt, more than heard the rapid snap of Tseng’s hips as he railed Rufus. The dildo stopped moving, but it was still pressing inside of him, accentuating each movement from the bodies above his own.

Roche felt Rufus’ cock throb against his own before he heard the man’s carnal moan of delight. The next pulse resulted in the spread of wet, sticky warmth from Rufus’ hand as he continued to stroke them both off. That was _it_ , it felt so damn good, just a little bit more... Roche rutted into Rufus’ clenched fist with spasmodic thrusts. Rufus cursed, and Roche felt his own mind fray at the edges as he came for the fourth time that day. A broken, wheezy laugh tumbled from his lips as he arched his hips and experienced each agonizing pulse of his orgasm. 

Roche was reeling afterwards, buzzing with mania even as he found himself unable to do more than lay there and feel. He kept his eyes closed, it felt like he was spinning. Elena’s smell lingered in his nostrils, her taste bitter and sweet across his tongue and down his throat. Everything below his waist felt like a static buzz, too much sensation to comprehend in his overwhelmed daze. The dildo might as well have been a part of him now, he didn’t want it to leave, and the same went for Rufus’ body against his and Elena’s strong thighs.

Elena moved to sit properly on the edge of the bed and brought Roche’s head into her lap. Fingers began to comb through his damp hair and Roche slowly opened his eyes. Elena’s hair framed her face, backlit by the singular light in the room she looked like an angel and Roche smiled up at her drunkenly. 

“Welcome back,” Elena whispered softly, scratching her nails along his scalp. Roche felt himself falling in love and sighed happily.

Silence enveloped the room for a few calm, peaceful moments. 

Then came the sound of squeaking wood.

“Shiva’s tits, guys,” Reno wiggled in the chair off to the side, Roche got his first look at the redhead since Rude had him on the floor. “You _can’t_ do this to me after a week of chastity!” 

Reno was fully tied to the chair now, with his arms behind his back and his feet lashed to the side supports. It forced him to lean back, further putting his straining erection on display. The tip was flushed dark red, and the translucent puddle between Reno’s spread legs indicated the intensity of his arousal. Roche felt the mako surge in him again and his heart thumped hard against his ribcage. Just knowing how desperate Reno had to be was waking the beast inside of him, oh he wanted to hear the pretty noises he’d make when touched. His body thrummed with unnatural heat, his adrenal glands were in overdrive, and he was consumed with that breeding urge again. Roche wondered if the science department knew what SOLDIERs were capable of sexually, or if they turned a blind eye to it.

“You wouldn’t be in that position if you had shown restraint, Reno.” Tseng chided, he had left Rufus’ side and was already putting himself back together. 

Rude sighed and shook his head, but Roche caught his smile before he turned around and stepped towards the side table. He handed a container of wipes to Tseng and then went to deal with his whining partner. Roche caught sight of Rude’s erection, and found himself wondering just how much stamina the turks had between them all. Would they be here all day? That didn’t sound half bad. Elena slipped from the bed and set to work cleaning herself up, Tseng tended to Rufus, and Roche was left feeling as dirty as the bed beneath him. Nice and used, but if Reno was gonna go for a ride it made sense to make him wait.

Reno huffed as he yanked the loosened ropes from his wrists and stood up. His anger dissipated immediately as he approached the bed and got a good, close up look at the mess his partners had made of Roche. 

"Got another round left in you?" Reno asked. 

Roche checked in with his body, he wiggled his wrists and ankles to make sure he still had circulation, took a deep breath, and then grinned up at Reno. He’d been ready the minute he’d seen him tied up and desperate in the chair.

“For you? Always.” Roche let his bravado shine through, even though he was still essentially helpless. 

“Heh, It’s gonna be hard to top all of that. Good thing I got an ace up my sleeve, if you’re game that is,” Reno extended his tongue, revealing the shimmering green chip of lightning materia slotted into his tongue piercing. It hadn’t been present in the elevator, so Reno had gone out of his way to make it a surprise here. 

Reno was going straight for the kill. Electroplay was Roche’s second favorite sexual activity, after banging’ on the bike while passing the redline. Even with his body nearly over its limits, the thought of Reno’s mouth sending sparks through his flesh was enough to get him hard again. Roche moaned at the idea of it, and was relieved when Reno didn’t waste any time joining him on the bed.

“Mmm, where to start…” Reno shifted to his knees, and placed his hands on either side of Roche’s head to lean over him and examine.

Roche squirmed under the scrutiny, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to look into Reno’s eyes or take in the way the redhead’s cock was dangling between his legs, dripping with need. The neat lines of Reno’s body inspired the urge to touch, to dig his nails in and mar, but all Roche could do was lay back and accept whatever Reno decided to give him. It was maddening in the best way.

Reno opted for a kiss. Not what Roche had been expecting, but it was entirely welcome. He reciprocated, and prodded forward until Reno’s tongue slipped against his own. Just feeling the piercing was enough to make his body surge with adrenaline. A soft buzz emanated from the materia and traveled through both of their tongues, making each movement feel more intense. There was an almost metallic taste that came with the electricity that Roche found particularly enthralling. 

After the kiss ended Reno trailed his tongue across Roche’s throat, teasing him with the threat of getting shocked. He continued his path down to Roche’s nipples, circling one with the tip of his tongue for a few moments before delivering a low-grade shock. It was still enough to make Roche gasp and cause his dick to flex. Something about that sensation always went straight to his core, and when his muscles clamped down he was reminded that the dildo was still lodged firmly inside of him. 

"Aah- really gonna tease me?" Roche's voice was ragged, "After all that waiting?" 

Reno shocked the opposite nipple, then bit down after, causing Roche to growl out and jerk in his binds. Pleasure and pain mixed perfectly, and for a moment he got lost in it completely, until he heard the sound of creaking metal. The bed posts near his arms bent, and Roche heard Elena's gasp of surprise. He found himself chuckling, at least until Reno sent that current running through his skin again. Reno had been the one to get him to break the bed, and Roche wondered if he’d catch his lover bragging about that later. 

“I gotta make sure my turn was worth waiting for,” Reno kissed and licked in a meandering pattern across Roche’s abdomen, alternating between light and sharper zaps on his way down to his waist.

The next words from Reno’s lips were a warning, “Don’t bite your tongue,” followed immediately by a strong jolt of electricity straight to the head of Roche’s dick.

It was a good thing that the walls were soundproof. Roche wasn’t able to hold back on a scream as the first thing he felt was the initial sting to his sensitive skin. The sensation rapidly ebbed to a pleasurable static-like vibration before dissipating. The next jolt came from further down, and pulsed through his entire cock, making it flex. It was damn near overwhelming, and Roche felt the bedposts bending further. 

“Don’t cum yet,” Reno sealed his lips at the head of Roche’s cock and flit his tongue at the slit, teasing it with his piercing. 

It should have been terrifying, feeling the smooth orb of materia gliding over his most sensitive spot. He recalled the times Reno had used the sounding rod on him and groaned as he imagined Reno’s piercing sliding in and delivering a shock directly inside. That mental image redoubled his arousal and he felt a pulse of heat course through him that ended in a burst of precum that Reno immediately sucked away with a surprised hum of delight. 

Roche lifted his hips up, attempting to thrust into Reno’s mouth to get more of that delightful wet heat. Reno obliged and descended, tongue pressed tight against the underside of his dick to deliver a constant, gentle current of electricity that had Roche panting within seconds. The intensity of the sensation crested to an unbearable peak and he dropped his hips to escape, but the motion sent the electricity dancing across the entirety of his cock instead. That had felt _incredible_.

“Oh fuck,” Roche snapped his hips up, sliding back across Reno’s tongue before dropping down again, which pressed the dildo inside of him further. 

Reno moaned in response, the vibration of the noise was accompanied by another increase in the current’s strength. Roche kept rocking his hips, and Reno moved along with him. Each time the piercing neared the tip of his cock Roche cried out from overstimulation. He wasn’t going to last long, and Reno must have caught on because after a few more bobs of his head he backed off with a lewd slurp. 

“Damn Ro, this stuff really drives you crazy, huh?” Reno wiped the excess spit from his chin as he got into position and then grabbed Roche’s straining cock to steady it.

“Ngh-” Roche couldn’t grasp words any longer, he felt like he couldn’t live without something wrapped around his cock and he arched his lower back in a vain attempt to speed things along. 

Reno’s other hand disappeared behind him and Roche watched the expression on his lover’s face go flustered. His hand reappeared, grasping the flared base of an impressively large anal plug before he dropped it to the floor. How long had Reno been waiting with that pressing inside of him? Roche huffed out a needy breath and tugged at his wrist restraints, the chains were somehow still holding together, but just barely. 

Luckily, Reno was done playing. Once he had Roche’s dick lined up he sat down, taking him to the hilt in a singular, fluid motion that left both men breathless with delight. Time seemed to slow then, and Roche watched Reno’s muscles tense as he lifted up before dropping back down onto his cock with an audible slap. Their eyes met and the air seemed to spark between them. Roche growled and brought the mako in his system to bear, he yanked his ankles back and snapped the chains on his cuffs so he could plant his feet flat on the bed and roughly thrust up into Reno’s perfect, constricting warmth. 

“Shit!” Reno flailed briefly and rebalanced himself by slapping his hands onto Roche’s chest. 

Roche could hear the others talking, but their words were mere background noise now that he had a sudden burst of control. He only had a few moments before Reno recovered and he wanted to make use of every second. Each snap of his hips ended in his body singing with euphoria and Roche chased that sensation relentlessly, sliding up into his lover’s heat and then down against the toy in his ass. Reno’s debauched moans just spurred him to thrust faster, deeper. 

Reno sank his nails into Roche’s skin, and hissed out a frustrated noise before he finally started to move with his over-eager partner. The dual glide of their bodies moving together was the last thing Roche needed to break over his plateau and start racing towards another orgasm. 

The sound of their near-constant moans was underscored by the audible smack of their bodies meeting, increasing in tempo until finally Reno wailed and seated himself fully on Roche’s cock, his inner muscles seizing and clamping as he hit his peak hard. A rope of cum landed in a fat streak across Roche’s face, forcing him to close one eye as he watched Reno revel in the throes of ecstasy. He really must have been in chastity for a week given the sheer volume he produced, Roche wished he had the mind to count each burst but he could hardly focus on watching with the way Reno’s body gripped at him. His own cock pulsed warningly and Roche pistoned his hips up, desperate to join his lover.

Reno let himself forward and locked his lips with Roche, the kiss turned sloppy within moments as their bodies jostled together. Roche wanted so badly to hold Reno’s thighs, to keep him in place while he railed him, and that frustration was only fed further when their tongues met amongst the buzz of lightning once again. That was enough to send him over his peak at last. Roche threw his head back with a debauched howl and jammed himself as deep as he could inside of his partner as he damn near convulsed. Every contraction caused him to clamp down on the dildo, which just milked more cum out of his overworked body.

It was too much sensation, Roche’s ears rang as the pleasure peaked and then slowly dropped. His head was spinning and he could feel his cum seeping out of Reno’s hole in lethargic streams. Reno slumped down against his chest, unbothered by the sticky mess of cum and sweat between them. The both of them were panting, too dazed in the aftermath to do much more than drift back into awareness. 

After a while Reno laughed, then pressed a lazy kiss to Roche’s clavicle, “So, how’s this for a birthday party?” 

Roche grinned, “I’d do this again next year.”

“Why wait? The company could save a fortune if we tired you out once a month.” Rufus interjected.

“We would need to get better restraints,” Elena was leaning against one of the side tables, buttoning up her dress shirt.

“I have a few ideas,” Rude was standing next to Elena, fully redressed, though the bulge in his pants was obvious. Roche had a feeling that Reno would be taking care of that later, and he entertained the thought of asking to help.

Tseng approached the bed and unhooked Roche’s wrists from the leather cuffs, he took the time to massage them afterwards and made sure the blood was flowing. He repeated the same with his ankles and then brought over a bottle of water for each of them.

Roche moved to sit up, despite Reno’s groans of complaint. He was desperately thirsty and he guzzled half of the bottle before stopping to gasp for air. 

“How are you feeling?” Tseng asked. 

Exhausted was the first word that came to mind, followed by sore, then sated. He didn’t mind that though. Despite the horrible things the company had done to all of them, they had each other and Roche couldn’t think of a better way to have spent his afternoon.

Roche flopped back onto the mattress and took a moment to look at each of the people that had just rocked his world, he smiled and then finally answered Tseng’s question, “Like the luckiest man in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please note that the electroplay I depicted is entirely unsafe. Please do in depth research before doing any sort of edge play in real life. I am taking extreme creative liberties with materia here for sexy effect. (And if you liked that, there's the fic that turkborne and I collabed on featuring that materia piercing: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825047 )
> 
> If you had a favorite dynamic in here, I'd love to know! I had so much fun writing this and want to hear reader's thoughts.


End file.
